Make Me Yours
by IAmUnik
Summary: Seven years after a painful heartache, Renesmee returned in forks looking very different from the plain Jane she used to be. find out if you dare. AH.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns everything I own nothing.

Jacob's breath was caught mid-air when he saw that ethreal vision emerge from the entrance of zephyr. The girl is very beautiful and very sexy. She was waring a tank top which Appeared like a corset, jeans that hung low on her hips and black pumps. The woman was a vamp! He shifted on his seat when he felt his body reacting.

"She's beautiful,isn't she?" he looked up from the bar counter when he heard the voice of Paul. He is the owner of zephyr and one of his best friends.

"Yes," he answered. " Is she always here?" Paul raised his head. "Do you know her?"

"You don't know her?" he retorted. He looked at the direction of the girl. She was surrounded by a group of male and happily chatting with them. He wrinkled his forehead. She looks so familiar to him. But he can't remember where he had seen her. "Should I know her?"

"Renesmee Carlie "nessie" Cullen."

He can't believe it he look again at the direction where the girl is and he tried to confirm what had Paul said. It's so impossible that the girl he just saw and nessie are one. Their looks are so different.

Nessie was the simple,silent type and plain-looking girl he met in college.

_Nessie was the girl you messed up with in college,_ his conscience reminded him.

The girl turned her head to his direction and then he remembered her familiar chocolate bown eyes. She was indeed Nessie Cullen!

Nessie felt someone was watching her the moment she entered zephyr. She didn't mind it when some of her male friends approach her. She was used to that kind of attention she was getting from the opposite sex. She was so used to compliments from them, but she can't get fooled easily. She had learned her lessons- the hard way. You can't trust what guys says. They say all the good words, just to get what they want.

she was wrong once and she will not let it repeat again. She once gave her heart to a man and he broke it, shattered it to million pieces. Now she has learned to play their games. When she was broken she choose to get away from the place and tried to forget it. For so many months she mourned the death of her heart and one day, she woke up with a promise that no men will hurt her fragile heart again. She would learn to play their games. She transformed herself from a plain looking girl to a sophisticated vamp.

She is not the nessie who can be easily fooled. The man who broke her heart brought out the best and worst in her. Because of fooling and using her, she learned to fight back and play. She never gave her heart again. Commitment, loyalty and faithfulness are erased in her vocabulary. She know that plenty of people raised their eyebrows at her, but she don't care what they say. It's her life and she will drive it the way she want it to be. She looked at the guys that's surrounding her. The topic was starting to bore her. They are just competing to get her attention. She looked at her surroundings. The world seemed to have stopped when her eyes met those familar dark brown almost black eyes.

_So he's back._ Jacob Black the brown eyed devil who broke her heart.

_SEVEN YEARS AGO. . . _

Nessie looked up when she felt someone sat in the vacant seat she occupied in the cafeteria.

" someone's sit-" her words was caught in her throat when she noticed the person sitting across from her. It was Jacob Black, the team captain of the uneversity's football varsity team.

"you were saying?" he said smiling, his dark orbs sparkling.

"S-someone's sitting there."she whispered then ducked her head.

"I don't see anyone occupying the seat" he said matter-of-factly.

"I. . . I'm saving it for my friend," She refered to Emily.

"Are you talking to me or your book?" there was amusement in his voice.

She don't want to look at him because she feared that he will notice her feelings for him. She had a huge crush on him and even thought she was inlove.

She don't know how it happened but one day she just realize that she already love him.

He was handsome-with those dark brown eyes,perfect pointed nose and thin lips. He was rich and famous but he was not perfect. Some rumors said that he is boastful, but she failed to notice it. He was just confident. He has the right to show off because he has something to show off. He was also notorious with women. When he change girlfriends it's like changing underwear for him. Maybe because he had already dated all the beautiful women in the campus. Who could ever resist his charm?

She was surprised when he was snapping his fingers right in front of her. " have you fallen asleep?" he asked happily.

She new she was blushing. With self-control she met his stare and said. "P-please, go,"

"are you ordering me?"he asked raising his eyebrow as if he was daring her.

"N-no. I-I was just asking you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said while leaning in the chair and raising his elbows and put it around the chair and was looking intently at her.

He was stubborn, she concluded. She taught she would just go. She looked at her surroundings. There's no vacant tables anywhere and everyone is staring at them. Her blush intensified. She wanted to stand up and flee but her legs seemed to lost their strength. "P-please, go. Everyone is looking at us." She was shocked and she automatically backed away when he neared his face to her face.

" are you still breathing? Your face is very red." He said amuse while looking at her intently.

"P-please just leave me alone."

"okay, let's have a deal."

She wrinkled her forehead." What deal?"

"Go out with me tonight."

"W-what!" she asked shocked. Did she heard it right?

"I'm asking you out."

She's still confuse. "Why me?"

"why not?"

"I'm not like the othe-"

"I like your being different. So what do you say?"

She looked at the door of the canteen. Emily is just entering t. She don't want her to see that she is with Jacob in the table for sure she will not come near them. She caught the stares in the table of the 'In' girls. They were a bunch of pretty but mean girl who acted as their leader was throwing her dagger looks.

"just go, please" she begged Jacob.

"I won't go untill you say yes." He settled on his seat.

" just go, please."

He smiled- smiled triumphly. " I'll see you later," he said then leave.

When he was gone she exhaled. She realize she had been holding her breath since the first time he spoke to her. Then it dawned on her, she was going out with Jacob.

"You are not WASTING your time, bro," his best friend Quil said. When he arrived in their pad.

With questioning look he said. " I heard you already asked 'plane jane' out," Quil said.

He smiled when he remebered the girl he was talking about. It was Nessie Cullen, the object of their latest 'dare.' In the spirit of fun,they have a monthly dare and one of them are choosen to be the it. It was his turn this month and the dare was a test of charm. The dare was to woo a girl who was out of their league and make her fall in love with him. They were deliberating on who the lucky girl was when they saw Nessie passing by. His friends shared a knowing look and despite his complaints it was agreed that Nessie was the lucky woman.

Even he don't like it, he don't have a choice and so he made the move. He blackmailed her into going out with him. All he need to do is save patience to endure the one month to be with Nessie. Hopefully, he could finish the dare before the deadline.

" and she agreed, dude. Prepare your wallets and I'm sure you will lose big amount of money before the month ends." Jacob said boastfully.

" don't you think it's to early to say that bro?"

"I know a conquest when I see one,Dude"

"I'll bet my 1966 ferrari 275 GTS, and you won't even make it to homerun,dude," Jared said seriously.

He suddenly get excited. For so many months his been nagging Jared to sell his vintage car to him. That car was passed down to him by his dead abuelo. " this is really getting exciting. You're on, Man," he said.

"If you lose, I get to hav e your Jordan shoes collection?

He grinned. Those shoes were his most prized possessions. " it won't happen, I'm sure I'm gonna nail Nessie Cullen."

Nessie and Emily are walking and they were shocked when a expensive looking car stopped Nessie knew who it was. The drivers door opened and from there Jacob got out. "Are you trying to escape from me?"

He asked happily.

"huh? N-no,"she answered

"I went to your classroom to fetch you, but they said you have already left. Didn't I tell you I'll fetch you?"

" umm..." she can't find the right words to say. She can feel the questioning look of her friend that is looking intently at her. " Ah. Em. Jacob. Jacob. Emily my bestfriend."

"Hey Em." He said cheerfully.

"Hi" Emily said lowly.

"um. Are you coming with me, Ness? The driver is in the parking lot already." She knew Emily wanted to get away fast. She really is very shy and is not very used to conversation with people she barely know.

"Ah, Em, you should go first. We'll just have to talk something," she said not looking straight to her friend.

She knew her friend wanted to ask questions, but she is not ready to answer those. But she knew that sooner or later she have to explain everything. "I'll call you later." Ther was a promise in her statement.

Emily nodded. ' okay bye, see you later."she said.

"Nice meeting you Emily." Jacob said smiling. Emily smiled a little then she walked away.

Aboard in jacobs car, Nessie can't even talk. It was like she was reliving a dream. She always dream this kind of scene, being with Jacob. Even though she is not holding his hand she's still happy. Being near him can make her a very happy woman.

Jacob was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while humming along with the song playing in his car's music player. She felt her face heaten up when he looked and caught her staring at him.

She saw hi lips form aknowing smile. " is there a dirt in my face?"he asked.

_Your face is just so handsome for my own peace of mind._ She thought

"thank you," he said in between laughs.

She blushed some more when she realized she just said her thoughts out loud. She's so embarassed that she covered her face. " Hey, don't do that," he said while removing her hands away from her face. "it's so embarassing!" "it's okay,I'm used to that, you're not the only one who had said it to me." She sensed a smile in his voice, like he was joking.

She felt comfortable and looked up and said. " have you heard the word Modeesty?" she asked.

He laugh. " I was just joking. You are refreshing there's only few women that i can see blush."

"Guess so, because you are used to women that are liberated?" once again he laughed. "how come you know it?"

"you're like the big issue of the girls in the school and the girls you have dated"

"Wow,I'm that famous, huh?"

"As if you don't know." She retorted. Once again he laughed . " I didn't know that you have a stuck-up side, how come I don't know that"

"Because I'm not the type of girl who gets your attention."

"But you already got my attention. I asked you out on a date, that should mean something,right?"

Even though she felt nervous she didn't mind it. " I don't know. This isn't like you at all. I'm not the type of girl you like.. why do I have this feeling that there is more to this? Tell me Jacob, why?"

She didn't know where her courage came from when she asked that question.

He didn't answered. She couldn't see his eyes because he was looking directly on the road. He parked the car in a fancy restaurant. He turned the engine off and looked at her, " back to your question, I asked you out because I wanna know you better. Yes, your right , your not like the others i've dated. Not that you're not beautiful; you are, really. Don't get me wrong—"

"I get it. I know what you're saying."

He nodded and continued. " can't I change my prference? My relationship with the girls I used to date didn't work out. Is it bad that I will try?

She looked up is she really that doubtful? "N-no,sorry for asking. I didn't mean to—"

He smiled. "it's okay. No harm done. I's your right to ask. Even if I'm in your place i would do the same. I know you have more questions but can we talked about it over dinner? I'm starving already amd i know you are, too?"

"okay" she said. She reached for the door but Jacob said something. "No, wait, I'll get the door for you."

He get off the car and walked to her side and opened the door for her. She felt elated, who would not be? She was just plain jane and here was a Prince charming treating her like a princess.

Yes, she was definitely in love with him already.

How was it?Just tell me how you feel PM me of review.

That would be greatly appreciated.

Hate it?, love it?, boring?

Anything.

Grammar corection just anything okay.

Review!

I would update maybe on weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites!

SM owns everything, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna watch our game tomorrow?" Jacob asked Nessie.<p>

They are sitting under the willow tree in the school grounds. They are leaning in the body of the tree. While his back is sticking to her side. She is ducking and answering a mathematical problem in her notebook.

For two weeks now, Jacob has been a constant fixture in her life. If they have vacant schedule they always hang-out with each other. She have heard plenty of gossips and rumors already like, they are not meant for each other and what so ever. She just don't mind those people. The important thing is she's happy and no one will ruined it for her.

" I want to but i have other plans to do." She answered not looking to him. She already reserved that day to do her term papers.

He exhaled. " when will I be on your top prioroty?" He asked.

She looked at him. His face was unreadable. " are you serious?" she asked.

" what do you think?" he retorted.

She let go of the ballpen she was holding and faced him. " you sound different. Why are asking that now?" he seemed weird this past few days. He sounded possessive. What was happening to him?

" what's wrong with my question? Can't you come to my game tomorrow? Is that too much to ask from you?" he said; very irritated.

" why?"

" because I need you there!" he sounded exasperated.

" I don't watch your game back then, what difference does it make now if I'm there or not?"

" because you mean something to me now! Man, why are you making this difficult?"

" W-what did you just say?" she asked. Did she heard it right?

Jacob put his hands on his face, sign that he is getting impatient. She learned it being with him for two weeks. He is short tempered but that didn't change her feelings for him she love everything about him. Including his flaws.

" do I really have to repeat it?" he sighed. She shrugged. He took a deep breathe then he caressed her cheeks. He looked straight into her eyes when he spoke. " you are special to me, Nessie. You know you are. I want you to be there, I _need_ you to be there."

"but—"

His hands dropped there is worry in his eyes. "don't you feel the same way? Do I mean nothing to you? When will you be mine?"

"Are you pressuring me?" she asked amused. She stand up and turned her back to him. She felt nervous.

Why is he in a rush?

She felt his hands on her shoulders. He slowly turned her to caught her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. He was smiling now, maybe sensing victory. His eyes were doing the tricks. His dark brown eyes were unnerving.

"let me help you decide," he whispered/nibbled on her ears then he lowered his lips to her lips. When she felt his lips on hers, her knees turned jelly. She held his arms for support. She didn't know how to kiss but she found herself responding to his kisses.

"The sweetest lips i've ever tasted," he said.

She opened her was so drawn in the kiss and she didn't know it had already ended. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She heard him chuckle.

"suddenly turned shy on me, babe?" he was amused when she remebered that they are on a public place she tried to break away from him. She felt his hands tighten on her waist.

"let me go, Jacob,"she said nervously, while scanning the place. Maybe someone saw them this intimate.

" Not until you tell me what I wanna hear," he said with a triumphant smile on his lips.

"that's blackmail!" she complained.

"call it whatever you want, I don't care. Even they saw us hugging ang kissing."

"Jerk!" she said.

"maybe I am. What now?"

"Okay , fine! I'll watch the game tomorrow!"

" Great! But you know, that's not what I want to hear."

" You didn't even courted me yet, Now you want an answer?" she complained.

He laughed. "We have so much time ahead of us. I just want to make sure."

She sighed in defeat. "Yes!" he raised his eyebrows

"I'm answering you, I already love you."

He smiled then hugged her. "Now, is that so hard to say?" Happiness obvious in his voice.

" You want me to force you, but you confessed already." He joked.

She slap his arm. She laugh while breaking away from him. He took her hand. "No taking back?"

She nodded. Then the bell rang he picked all their stuffs and held her hand walking her into the building. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

><p>Nessie thought her happiness would never end.<p>

Jacob was the perfect boyfriend one could ever have.

He's handsome, kind and a gentleman – or so she thought.

She went to the locker room of the team after the game ended to surprise Jacob, when she accidentally heard their conversation. She felt like the heaven and earth slap her when she heard the truth that everything was an act.

"I heard plain-jane nessie is your girlfriend. Nailed her yet, dude?"

" shut up, Jared" Jacob said angrily.

"Dude, your time is running out," one of his friend told to him.

" the deadline is nearing"

Nessie's head suddenly felt like it was spinning.

Deadline? Suddenly she felt her heart crumbling.

"Seems like the brown-eyed devil has lost his charm. Have you fallen for her? Is the dar off? It's okay for us if-"

"No!" he said fulforce.

"Dude, your jordan shoes collection will-"

" I said no. A deal is a deal. . . "

She was just a bet?

She can't take it anymore. Her chest felt like someone was punching her. She left the building running. She was right all along. There was really more to it than what Jacob made her see. Jordan shoes collection? She smiled bitterly while crying. Jacob was the most important person in her life. He was her world but sadly, for him, she was no more important than some overpriced pair of shoes!

Nessie filled her lungs with air before she left the taxi. She went to Jacob's condo unit.

She knew his family had a house somewhere in La Push but he chose to stay in a condo near the school.

Even once she never went to his parents house. She thought about that stuffs, Now she knew why Jacob never brought her to his parents house. Why would he bother bringing her and letting his parent know about them, When she was just an object of their dare?

When she felt her eyes watering she quickly wipped it away, She said to her self that rwo days of crying is enough. She is done with her self pity. This day would be the end.

Today would be the last day of the dare. She would be giving Jcob what he wanted. Foolishness is what they call it. If those shoes would make him happy, she would willingly let him keep those, even at her own expense. Because she loved him. For the last time, she wanted to do an act of love for him.

She went to the floor where Jacob's unit is and rang the doorbell. When Jacob opened it he immediatly hugged her. She want to cry there and be in his arms. Would she live through knowing she will never feel those strong arms around her again?

"Where have you been?" he asked, concern and longing evident in his voice. "why aren't you answering my texts and calls?"

"Don't ask," she said then sought his lips in a fierce kiss.

He answered her kisses with the same intensity. When the kiss finished. "Babe, what's happening?"

He asked confuse.

She backed away a little and with shaking hands she unbuttoned her blouse. Jacob stopped her.

"what are you doing?" he asked near crying.

"Don't you want me Jacob?" she asked softly. She didn't know where that came from. Maybe it's because of the wine she drank before she went here.

" It's not that but—"

"Stop thinking Jcab, just feel."she took her blouse off then her pants. She saw Jacob gulped. When she reached for the clasp of her bra, she heard him groan before he reached for her and kissed her senseless.

She did not know how they made to the bedroom but somehow they did. When she finally felt the union of their bodies, tears fell freely from her eyes. She felt mixed emotions – happiness, because finally she gave everything to him and sadness because it will maybe the last time they will see each other.

Jacob hugged her after the act- so tight that had she not known any better, she would think that he loved her too.

She closed her eyes pretending that she was sleeping. She don't want to talk to him because she feared she would break down and she couldn't let that happen. She wanted to walk out of there with a little dignity. She wanted a graceful exit, so they say. After this last favor for Jacob, she will leave and be out of his life.

When she felt the even breathing of Jacob, she reached his cellphone and wrote a message.

'_Dare's done,'_ she typed and sent it to Jared. She knew the message would get to their other friends. It replied saying. _'We need proof. We're coming over.' _ She didn't replied she expect that thing. She put the p hone back and she pretend to sleep again where her face is facing Jacob's hard chest and her back is facing the door. She composed herself and waited for the momment to arrive. Not long before the doorbell rang. She heard Jacob's curses under his breath. He gently got up. She even felt him kiss the top of her head. Once again, teardrops fell from her eyes.

A few minutes she heard their voices. "What are you doing here?" she heard Jacob's irritated but controlled voice.

"we have to see," a voice said. She heard their footsteps comming this way. She could feel the thundering rythm of her heart. She forced herself to calm.

"You have no business here!" Jacob said angrily.

"Don't be a spoilsport, dude" it was then that she heard the door open. She heard the 'ohh's'.

"Get out!" she heard Jacobs angry but controlled voice, he closed the door.

Tears started spilling fom her eyes. She was thankful that it took minutes before Jacob came back in the room.

She controlled her emotions. When he laid in the bed he enclosed her in his arms. Faking sleep, she turned away from him so that they were lying spoon-fashion. Because maybe her tears would fell and he would feel it. It was safer if she had her face turned awayfrom him.

After one hour, she decided that it's time to gently got up. When she's fully dressed she neared Jacob. She kissed his lips. She heard him say " I Love You." He said or so she thought she heard.

Maybe it was wishful thinking because she really want to her those words from him.

She wrote him a note and left it on his bedside table."Goodbye, Jacob," she said then walked out of his room, his house, and finally. . . his life.

* * *

><p>After that night, Nessie went away . she got away from that place and she lived in Melbourne. She stayed there for two years. There she forced herself to forget and renew herself. She forced herself to learn how to live without getting hurt and to fight back. There she learned how to fit with other people, with Men. The painful past help her change. She never let anyone in her heart again. She date men but not exclusively. Men come and go but she never gave herself to anyone. She love herself to much to give it to others.<p>

When her mother died in a accident, she flew back to Forks. A different nessie would be known and the rest as they say is history.

Everything went perfect but now Jacob is back, would she continue?

" _you need to continue,"_ she reminded herself. Not one Jacob can ruin everything she did for herself.

She changed because of him. _"Now show him what you've got. He's just like the other guys."_ With that thought her confidence boost. She smiled then walked near him.

"Hi Jacob. Long time no see," she greeted.

He felt like the world stop. "H-hey , Nessie. You've changed."disappointment evident in his voice.

She shrugg ed. "So they say," she said "Hey Paul, a glass of martini, please,"

"And now you're drinking." Jacob asked.

"Like you said, I've changed" when he chug the alcohol she noticed he was not wearing a ring.

"Not married yet?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not yet. Still waiting for the right one,"

He said while gazing into her eyes, his dark orbs boring into her soul.

Suddenly, she felt her heart jump. _What was that?_ She asked herself. "Still waiting for the right one or just afraid to settle down? She joked.

He laughed. "She's just good at hidding. Whatever happens i will find her," he said with meaning.

She cringed. It felt like someone pinched her heart. "Are you really the Jacob Black I know? You sound corny,"again she joked. "I don't think I know you at all."

He smiled flirtatiously. "How about we get to know each other again?"

She laughed. "Are you flirting with me?"

"What if I am?"

She laughed again"Now I'm beginning to believe, you're really the Jacob Black I know."

The smile vanished from his lips. "Nessie, about what happened—"

"Stop there,'s not bring up the past, okay?"

"But—"

"Please? Let's just act like it never happened. I'm happy of what I am now. It looks like you are happy, so let's leave it behind."

He exhaled."Okay. So how are you?" he asked.

"Fine never been better. Having the time of my life. How about you?How many conquests?"

He laughed. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of a heartless playboy."

_Why not?_ She wanted to say that but sh laughed instead. "I didn't mean it that way. So how have you been in the past years?" she asked casually.

"Just fine.I'm based in Ireland now. The business there needed my attention. I go home to La Push whenever I can."

"Oh, I see. Who manages your business here then?"

"My father and my cousin"

"You have a cousin?" she asked interested, he never mentioned that he have a cousin.

"I do. And two sisters."

"How did you end up in Ireland? Why you not your sisters?"

"I volunteered. I needed some time away so I grabbed the chance. I thought that maybe if I'm there I will easily cath up." He was talking in riddles. What happened five years ago that made him flee to Ireland, voluntarily?

"How about you? How come you aren't married yet?"

"Why settle for one when you can have plenty, right?" she answered jokingly.

He looked sadly at her." Have I made you like this,Babe?" he softly said, his eyes full of lonliness.

She stopped and she threw daggers at him. "Don't give yourself much credit,Jacob. I wanted this change, not yopu,"she said then she left.

While walking out, she felt the pain then she felt tears streaming down on her face. Why did he came back? Did he came back to ruin everything she started? Did he thought that she have forgotten already? Why is she feeling hurt?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thanks for everything!

So how was it?

Please review.

Sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been really busy this past months and I couldn't find some free time to update. I'M REALLY SORRY... now It's christmas vacation maybe I'll have some time to update ... yeah... thank you for the awesome reviews and alerts guys.. I really appriciate it..

Thank you for everything!

SM ons everything

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Jacob wanted to run after nessie but he did not think it was the right time. He swallowed the remaining contents of his drink and closed his eyes. And recalled the past that left a huge hole in his heart.<p>

Jacob was so worried beacause nessie didn't go to school. He tried calling her but her phone was always out of coverage. He tried calling her house, but she wasn't there. Even the people from her house didn't know where she was. Even her bestfriend Emily had no idea where she was. The word worried doesn't even cover it. He was afraid shitless!

When someone knocked on the door on his condo unit and learned that it was nessie he hastily opened the door and hugged her tightly.

He was astounded when she suddenly took off her clothes. He was frozen. He wanted her for so long but he respected her too much to do that to her. He admit that it was only for the stake of the bet that he came to her but when he got to know her it change everything. She was worth knowing. She was beautiful inside and out. When he was asked by his friends of the progress of his assignment, he can't admit that he wanted to back-out on their dare.

He was sure that his friends woud tease him to death so he said the dare was still on.

The night she gave herself to him was the happiest day of his life. He had plenty of experience when it comes to females but it felt different when he and nessie made love. He felt sparks and felt some weird connection that they were meant to be. It was like coming home for the first time. When his friends suddenly appeared to check out on her, he was furious. He wanted to punch the shit out of them. How he wanted to erase those malicious grins on their faces with his fist. He was afraid nessie would wake up and see his friends there and he was afraid that she would know about the dare that they made. He was afraid that she would get angry and would leave him afterwards. but then she knew everything and his fears came true. When he woke up, she was no longer there. She left with nothing but a letter and memories. When he read the letter he felt like someone took his heart and crushed it into pieces. She knew about the dare and she did everything for him to win the bet. The letter kept running in his head over and over again...

_It's over long before I thought it began. It wasn't what I thought it was. I knew about the dare. I did what I have to do. Contrary to you, everything I showed was true. I have loved you for so long and I see that I have loved the wrong man. I hope you're happy. You get to keep your precious collections anyway._

_Goodbye, Jacob.- Nessie._

He tried looking for her but she was gone. No one knows where she went. He couldn't stand the accusations in Emily's eyes when he asked her where nessie was. She dropped out of college.

For two years, he looked for her. but it was all useless even the detective agencies he hired couldn't find her. It's hard to find the person who don't wanna be found. When the offer to go to ireland came, he volunteered immediately. He thought if he go there he would forget about nessie. In Ireland there was no memory of nessie he thought he could start again. But he was wrong even there he carried the memories . he just buried himself in work. He made sure that when he go home he have no time to think. For five years, he was like that. He was existing but no longer living.

It was a telephone call from his mom demanding him to come home that brought him back to where everything started.

He was so deep in his miseries that he failed to see that his family was suffering with him. He realized that how many sufferings and sacrifices he made he can not return what was lost. _Let fate do it's course,_ his mother told him once. Maybe if they saw each other again he would be given a chance to apologized and hopefully he would correct all the mistakes. With a new perspective in life, he filed a month long vacation and headed home. Who would have thought that their paths would cross again too soon.

His first day there and he immediatley saw nessie. But things weren't like he expected them to be. He thought that when he saw her, nessie would reprove all the sins he had done. He thought he would see anger in her eyes but he was wrong. She was cool, acting like nothing happened. Her eyes were cold, blank and seemed so distant. They were far from those expressive brown eyes that used to gaze on him with so much love and adoration.

She was far from the sweet,simple girl he once knew. She was so different. If he didn't talk to her he would not have known that it was nessie he once knew. When he tried to open the topic of what happened in the past he saw the anger and resentment in her eyes. There somehow he sighed in relief.

If he was the reason for nessie's change, maybe he could return the old nessie he once knew.

The walked-out is a proof that nessie the old nessie he once know and loved is till there. he smiled. There was still hope after all.

Nessie almost jumped out of bed when she heard her phone ringing. Lately she is not like herself.

_You've been thinking so much about him,_ her mind told her. she sighed in resignation. Yeah, her mind was so full of Jacob. Since the last time they saw each other she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. His memories seemed to haunt her. was he making his way into her heart again? Is she still in love with him? After all this time?

"of course not!" she strongly disagreed. "I'm only attracted to him. Who wouldn't be attracted to Jacob Black? Handsome, rich and smart." _A heartbreaker, too. You're the same you compliment each other._ Her mind told her.

Something flickered in her mind. Now that she know how to play with fire, maybe Jacob wouldn't be an exemption. Maybe, she can play with him too. No emotions and strings attached. She smirked. Maybe, in that way,like other men she was tired of them. If she's tired of Jacob's company, she could erase him from her life. If that would work everything would be the same again. When she finished making her decisions she looked at her phone. 3 missed calls from an unknown number. It was not long when it started ringing again.

It was the same unidentified number again. she contemplated wether to answer it or not because one time she answered an unidetified number the caller was just breathing like he run in a marathon game. She immediatley shut her phone because who would be in their right mind to call her and just breathe in the other line? That person must be a psycho. And there was a time a woman called her and shouted at her because her boyfriend was breaking up on her. she admit that she had plenty of dates, but she never ever go with guys that are attached, either married or they have a girlfriend. She don't want to ruin a relationship. She wanted to have fun but not in a way that she can ruin the happiness of the others.

When the song in her ringtone was almost finished, that's when she decided to answer her phone.

"hello" she said.

"hi, ness," came that familiar voice of the man who have been the constant subject of her dreams- wether she is asleep or awake.

"who's this?" she pretended that she didn't know him but deep inside she's trying to calm her nerves.

"It's Jacob." So she was right. It was the bad-ass Jacob Black himself.

"how'd you know my number?"

He chuckled. "I knew you'd be asking that. Got it from a friend."

"yeah, from a friend who happened to own _Zephyr_?" she defined Paul.

"No, not from him. I didn't even know he had your number." There's a mixture of irritation in his voice.

"I dated him once," she said.

"do you like him?"

"Paul?"

"Yes."

"He's handsome, he's nice—yeah, I like him. He's a charmer." Paul is a womanizer, But He's kind. She did not take it agaisnt him even if he's a part the dare. Like what she said, it's in the past. There was no use in bringing it up again.

"So you really like him?"there was a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Yeah, he's a friend."

"Friend?" hope was back in his voice.  
>"Yes, friend. if not, I'd still be dating him until now," she answered laughing. She heard him sigh on the other line. "What's the sigh for?"<p>

"just another way to express 'thank goodness',"he laugh half heartedly.

She laughed. Just like old times he's always frank.

"why did you call?" she asked

"Can I ask you out on a date?"

"very straight to the point" she commented

"Well?"

"Okay," she agreed. There was no point in turning him down since she really wanted to go out on a date with him anyway.

"Shall I pick you up after 30 minutes?"

"now? As in really now?" she couldn't believe it.

"yeah, As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to your place."

She smiled again. "So you were that sure I would go out on a date with you tonight,huh?"

He laughed " I was hoping for it so hard, I knew it would happen."

"Nicely delivered line, Mr. Black. How many of us did you use that line?"

She heard him laughed again. "A few actually," he answered. half-true, she knew it.

"And it always worked?"

"Ah yes, most of the time," he admitted.

She liked this honesty. Maybe this time around, he would no longer pretend to be someone he was not.

"And it worked again this time, Mister. Just asked the guard to call me up once you arrive at the ground floor, Okay? We will just meet in the lobby so wouldn't go upstiars."

"okay."

"You still know your way to my place?"

"sure,"

"So why don't we put the phones down so I could get started? My date is very inconsiderate that he asked me out on such a short notice," she joked halfheartedly.

He chuckled "Sorry,'bout that, Babe. ' you." He answered then shut his phone out.

He called her 'Babe' again like he used to seven years ago, why did she shivered?

Presently she was changing clothes when the doorbell rang. She's not even wearing shoes when she go to the door. Without bothering to know who the visitor was, she opened the door.

"Hi,Babe," smiling but alittle bit bothered greeting.

He was wearing a long sleeved button-up shirt that was tucked-in in his slacks the sleeves were rolled upto his elbows.

_He looked delicious enough to be my dessert, _her naughty side said.

"Hi," she greeted, she let him in. "have a sit" she motioned the couch "Anything to drink?"

"No thanks," he said then sat down.

"I thought we were gonna meet downstairs?" she questioned.

"Yeah, so I thought that you were not yet finished dressing up, like you said, I gave you short notice."

"ah, okay I'm not still finish. Would you mind if I make you wait for a couple of minutes?"

"No, of course not. Take your time, Babe."

"Thanks, Excuse me,"she said while walking towards her room.

"Nice place, by the way," she heard him say.

"thanks"

"And, Babe?"

"yes?"

"Next time, please look through the peephole first before opening the door, okay? You have to be careful, there so many psychos now."

His voice was filled with concern that it warmed her heart. She nodded.

Jacob felt giddy knowing he would again be going out with nessie. It was like going out on a date for the first time. He felt nervous when he asked nessie out it was like one of the hardest task he made. He felt really nervous when he called her he feared that when she will know it was him on the other line she would shut her phone out. He thought all about the plans he will make he would do everything just to be back in her life 's not a joke what he'd been to, just to get her number. He needed his sister's help just to get her number and his sister's help did not come cheap. How many grands were loss in his credit card.

When atlast he have her number he stored self confidence just to call her. It's not a joke how big his sin just to let her talk to him. In addition, the manner the way they left two weeks ago, he would not wonder that she would not want to see him. When he gained his self confidence he called her.

After three missed calls, at last she answered. When he talked to her he felt over joyed. She talked like nothing happened last 2 weeks. She was back to the playful, unfeeling Nessie that he saw at the bar.

He was quite disappointed, but he have the drive to turn nessie back. When she said she like Lance, he felt jealous. It was an ugly feeling and it was directed toward his friend. Was he too late?

It's good that she said she only look at Lance like a friend. He was suddenly relieved. He was being possesive, he knew, but what could he do?

He knew that no one suited him better than Nessie. He just need Nessie to realize that he was the one for her. that any kinds of hurt he did to her he would do anything to erase it. When he invited her out and she agreed he suddenly felt excited. So excited that he went up to her unit contrary to what they agreed on.

When she opened the the door he was lovestruck. She was still beautiful even with her messy hair and no shoes. He was worried when she suddenly opened the door with out looking at the peephole. He suddenly felt protective of her so he didn't avoid to remind her to look at the peephole.

He turned his head to the bedroom's door when he heard it open. He stood up. He held his breath when he saw how beautiful she was, clad in a thin-strapped black dress that barely reach her knees. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and some strands of hair were falling freely, shaping her heart-shaped face. She applied a very light make-up.

"You're beautitul." He commented.

He saw her blush, he smiled. How he missed the sight of it.

"thanks." She smiled shyly. "you don't look so bad yourself."

"really not so bad, huh?" he said, he managed to joke even though his heart is beating loudly.

She laughed, she looked even more beautiful. " it was softer to say that I can be patient with you tonight." She joked.

"I looked that bad, huh?"

She laughed again. " of course not, you know it's a joke. You're gorgeous, Jacob, and you always knew that."

"of course, I knew it, babe. There's really no point stating the obvious babe." He said boastfully.

"oh, how modest!"

" so shall we, babe?" he offered his arm.

She took it. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Good bad?

Did I improve?

Just give me some love!

Please review!

Merry christmas and Happy New Year!

Sorry because I haven't updated for so long..

(~ - . -)~ ~( - . - )~ ~( - . - ~)

Love you all!


End file.
